1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a method for forming a wave form for a stent and a method for manufacturing a stent.
2. Background of the Invention
A stent is typically a hollow, generally cylindrical device that is deployed in a body lumen from a radially contracted configuration into a radially expanded configuration, which allows it to contact and support a vessel wall. A plastically deformable stent can be implanted during an angioplasty procedure by using a balloon catheter bearing a compressed or “crimped” stent, which has been loaded onto the balloon. The stent radially expands as the balloon is inflated, forcing the stent into contact with the body lumen, thereby forming a support for the vessel wall. Deployment is effected after the stent has been introduced percutaneously, transported transluminally, and positioned at a desired location by means of the balloon catheter.
Stents may be formed from wire(s) or strip(s) of material, may be cut from a tube, or may be cut from a sheet of material and then rolled into a tube-like structure. While some stents may include a plurality of connected rings that are substantially parallel to each other and are oriented substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the stent, others may include a helical coil that is wrapped or wound around a mandrel aligned with the longitudinal axis at a non-perpendicular angle.
Stent designs that are comprised of wound materials generally have complex geometries so that the final stents may be precisely formed. The small size and complexity of some stent designs generally makes its formation difficult. Wound stents are formed such that when unsupported, they create the desired stent pattern and vessel support. This process generally involves winding a source material around a supporting structure such as a rod or mandrel and creating a helical or spring-like wrap pattern. To provide greater support, along this wrapped element, geometries are formed into the source material to better support the tissue in between each wrap, usually of sinusoidal nature.